Iriya
''Iriya the Berserker'' is a female warrior who wishes to slay her parents who were turned into vampires.'' Appearance Iriya is a beautiful young girl around the age of 17. From her elbows to the backs and palms of her hands, She is clad in dazzling red armor, described as a burning flame given human form. She wears a crimson cape closed over her chest, held in place by a gold chain. Pieces of chain sewn about the fabric in no particular pattern, which lends the cloak a certain charm. Sheathed at her waist are her sword and dagger. Personality For a Hunter, Iriya is cool and collected, not even shedding a tear after slaying a member of her family. She doesn't appear cold-blooded, though. According to the Left Hand, around D she acts like an ordinary farm girl dressed up for a costume party. Biography When D and Iriya first meet, it's in a Noble graveyard that had been ravaged by humans. D is there to destroy a Noble viscount. However, the viscount's mausoleum is guarded by a grave keeper who attacks the Hunter. Before D can kill the vampire guard, he's stopped by Iriya who asks that she be the one to fight the vampire instead. When D inquires as to why he should relinquish the fight, Iriya explains that the vampire is her younger brother, Pol. D allows it, giving her only a minute to accomplish the task. Although she succeeds, she offers D the reward for the kill. When D rejects it at first, a challenge ensues. Eventually the Left Hand breaks up the fight, and Iriya is able to convince D to take the reward for letting her fight Pol in his place. After D helps her when she is attacks by men sent to kill her, Iriya joins him in search of a certain Noble, one who she thinks one of her other brothers might be with. From there, more information about the young woman's past is revealed. Iriya began traveling a the age of 14, having been on the road for about three years. She divides her life into everything before the age of 9 and everything after; into Heaven and Hell. Although she and her family lived in poverty, their lives were peaceful. Their home was located in the outskirts of Paccilin, a valley town in the eastern Frontier. Iriya's father was a huntsman who would bring home game for her brothers to butcher. Her mother was a housewife who, while waiting for her husband to return home, would bake sweet breads with their rations of flour and sugar. On summer evenings, her oldest sister, Gia, would sing traditional Frontier songs while her brother, Shezk, played guitar. Their performances would draw other villages to come watch, one of which was a man from the Capital who suggested they take their talents there. At 15, Gia left for the Capital while Shezk preferred to stay home. However, two weeks later, the family receives word that the party Gia was traveling with was attacked by bandits. Then one night in autumn, Iriya and the rest of her family are attacked by Nobles, one of which the Left Hand identifies as Langlan; a courteous Noble with a good reputation with his subjects, although that was several millennia prior. So it comes as a surprise to the parasite to find out that this Noble was operating with other less reputable Nobles - Viscount Albidozen, Count Zegreib, and two others the Left Hand didn't recognize. The illusion of the attack is seen when Iriya goes mad while recounting her past to D, and the Noble rest house they are taking refuge in reacts to her emotions, projecting what she sees. The illusion makes Iriya unable to discern fantasy from reality, driving her to lash out at anyone who she sees as a threat. In doing so, she tries to attack D, who then incapacitates her with the power of his left hand. Powers and Abilities Iriya is very much a skilled Hunter and warrior, as she's able to make it through three of D's attacks; a feat that impresses the Left Hand. She appears to have an ability in her crazed state that doesn't come from training or upgrades for Hunting. The Left Hand ponders if she might be under hypnosis,or some other possible reason for her to have such a superhuman skill. Equipment Longsword Dagger Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females